


Santa, Snow and a Sleigh Ride

by a1_kitkat



Series: Malex Adopted Family Series [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Sleigh Ride, part of a series, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael and Alex celebrate their first Christmas with their adopted children
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Adopted Family Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890409
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	Santa, Snow and a Sleigh Ride

Michael stood in the front hall by the door with an armload of scarves, waiting patiently for the rest of the family to join him. Kayla was the first by his side, her blonde hair peeking out from beneath her beanie. She looked up at him as he wrapped the thick woolen scarf around her neck then asked to see her gloves which she proudly held up.

A moment later her younger brother, Chris, came down the stairs at a much slower pace, he definitely lacked her enthusiasm. Michael dropped to his knees and placed a scarf around his neck before he stood up and examined the last remaining scarf. He pretended to frown, as though confused as to why he still had one scarf left.

“Papi Alex!” Kayla screamed as loud as she could.

“Kayla, inside voice sweetheart” Michael didn’t exactly rouse on her for he was smiling at how excited she was.

“I’m sorry, Papi” she apologized and hung her head.

Michael leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She smiled shyly.

“Alex?” Michael called, not as loudly as Kayla had. “Get your sexy ass in here!”

“Michael!” Alex hissed from the doorway, his cheeks flush with embarrassment “language! There are  _ children  _ present”

“And they’re old enough to know their papi thinks their other papi is sexy”

“That’s… not the word you should be censoring”

Kayla and Christian both giggled as Michael moved towards Alex with his bright puppy eyes gazing at his husband. A simple kiss and all was immediately forgiven but in all honesty the kids were getting used to such public displays of affection between their papi’s. They knew if Uncle Kyle were there, he’d have thrown something at them by now. For once, Kayla was glad Kyle wasn’t there; she secretly admired how in love they were for it reminded her of how her parents used to be. Her father often surprised her mother with flowers and other little gifts for no reason and Michael was the same… They both were, really.

This morning had been a surprise for them all when Alex had declared a family trip to see Santa. Both kids had squealed with excitement then run off to get changed but once upstairs, Kayla moved to the bookcase and pulled her mangled copy of E.T from the shelf then flicked to the last page where a torn photograph of her and her brother were seated upon Santa’s lap with their parents smiling happily on either side of them. She gently touched her mother’s face then looked up to see Chris staring at her. Kayla shoved the photo back inside the book.

It was cold out so they were rugged up against the elements. Kayla was pulling her gloves on while sneakily watching as Michael affixed Alex’s scarf around his neck. They shared another kiss which was interrupted by Chris as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s good leg; he knew not to touch the prosthetic, not that it bothered Alex at all.

They all left the house and the kids ran to Alex’s car. Michael made sure they were settled with their seatbelts on while Alex locked up then joined them. He climbed behind the wheel, Michael in the passenger seat, and moments later they were on their way.

Kayla hadn’t seen Santa for some time, the last time having been that day with her parents. After she and her brother had been placed in the group home, Kayla hadn’t wanted to see him again. She wrote Santa letters begging him to bring her parents back but he never did so she’d wiped her hands of him.

Today she was nervous and excited though because she wanted to say she was sorry for being so mad at him and thank him for bringing Michael and Alex to them.

As they neared their destination, her heart was pounding erratically. Kayla looked at her brother who was clutching a G.I. Joe action figure in his hands. It was old and missing some paint here and there but it had once belonged to Papi Alex so Christian cherished it.

When the car stopped and she leapt out, her heart stopped when she saw the sign advertising ‘Santa’s Wonderland’. It looked absolutely magical and she immediately burst into tears.

Michael had been watching his daughter as her face shifted from pure amazement and dissolved into tears. He scooped her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay” Michael whispered in her ear. She  _ knew _ it was so why was shevcrying? 

Alex helped Christian from the car, took his hand and led him to Michael who was clutching a sobbing Kayla. He frowned but Michael nodded and waved him on. A silent exchange between the couple then Alex and Christian headed towards the entrance, young Chris bouncing on the balls of his feet. Michael was still holding Kayla.

“Kayla, sweetheart” Michael whispered. He moved back towards the car and placed her upon the trunk. He stayed put and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She peered at him, looked into his eyes and began to sob again.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong” Michael continued. They  _ never _ pushed the kids, trusting them to open up when they were ready. “But maybe I can guess?”

She looked at him again, terrified that he may guess correctly.

“You’re nervous because last time you saw Santa was with your mommy and daddy?” Michael whispered. She slowly nodded. “If you don’t want-”

“No, I do want!” She insisted “I… I have to”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, sweetheart”

“I want to… For Chris and for them; for mommy and daddy”

Michael placed a kiss on her forehead then wiped her face. She hugged him.

“I’m okay, Papi” she whispered. “Really”

He wanted to believe her; Michael lifted her off the car and she took his hand. They headed in the direction Alex had taken Chris and all met up at the entrance.

Alex shot him  _ the look _ and Michael half shrugged. Kayla stayed at Michael’s side while Chris clutched Alex’s hand.

The family decided to get some hot cocoa in a bid to soothe Kayla. They headed into a small shop which smelt like cinnamon. Michael took the kids to a table while Alex went to order. He returned with drinks and cookies. The place was overpriced but it was worth it to see the smiles on the kids faces.

All signs of Kayla’s tears were gone as she sipped her drink and gazed out the window. It had started snowing; in her mind she was rehearsing her apology to Santa. Beside her, Chris was still holding the toy in one hand while alternating between the drink and cookies with his other.

Michael pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos of the kids with their excited smiles. A bored looking woman dressed as an elf came wandering through the store, clutching mistletoe in her hand. She stopped at the table next to theirs and held the mistletoe over the heads of the young couple who both giggled then kissed.

Kayla waited; watching the elf as she continued around the room but each time she neared their table, she completely ignored Michael and Alex before leaving the store. She frowned and watched the elf through the window as she started entertaining couples outside.

“That wasn’t very nice” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“What wasn’t?” Alex asked her.

“The elf with the mistletoe! Why didn’t she come over here?”

Michael and Alex exchanged a quick look.

“Some people don’t want to make assumptions” Alex told his children “I mean, if I was sitting here with Uncle Kyle and she’d come over…”

“Would you have  _ kissed Uncle Kyle _ ?” Kayla gasped. Alex laughed.

“No, he wouldn’t!” Michael nudged Alex who grinned.

“Plus, not everyone is… comfortable with…” Michael paused.

“Like my father” Alex added “he  _ never _ accepted that I liked boys instead of girls”

“What’s wrong with liking boys?” Christian asked quietly.

“Nothing!” Michael assured his son “remember we talked about this when you came to live with us; some boys like girls or boys or both or even neither... It’s the same with girls too”

“Your Papi likes boys  _ and _ girls” Alex added “but I like boys… one in particular actually”

Alex entwined his fingers with Michael’s and they smiled at each other.

“But how can people think it’s wrong?” Kayla asked. Michael held back a sigh. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation and he knew it wouldn’t be the last either.

“When can we see Santa?” Christian spoke up.

Michael was happy for the change of topic.

“Soon buddy” Michael replied “very soon. Have you finished your cocoa?”

Chris nodded and proudly held up his empty cup.

“Bathroom!” He declared.

“I’ll take him” Michael said to Alex.

He stood up, took Chris’s hand and the two of them walked off in search of the restroom. Kayla was playing with her cookie, not eating it. Alex frowned but affixed a neutral expression when she looked up at him.

“Does it  _ bother  _ you?” Kayla asked.

“Does  _ what  _ bother me?” Alex reached over and broke off a piece of her cookie.

“That papi likes girls too?”

“Why would that bother me?”

“Papi!”

Alex plopped the cookie into his mouth and took a moment to chew it very slowly while he pondered her question. For a nine year old, she was very perceptive, possibly because she was  _ always  _ reading. He sighed and decided to be honest with her.

“Okay, you know what?” Alex leaned forward in the seat and reached for her small hand. She stared at him with her bright, wide eyes. “A few years ago, it weighed on me… he and I didn’t exactly have an easy path to get where we are now”

“Because of grandpa Jesse?”

Alex pursed his lips; Kayla and Christian had met his mother several times and naturally started calling her grandma so of course they’d think of Alex’s father as their grandpa despite his efforts to discourage it.

“He was a factor and once you’re a little older, we’ll tell you the full story but all you need to know is that our relationship definitely had it’s ups and downs…” he paused “so yes, your papi likes men and women but what that says to me is that of every woman and man on the planet that he could be with, he found me and I found him… We’re together now because of that and I know he loves me as much as I love him”

“And you found us too” Kayla added. “Because papi was in that same group home and he hated it”

Michael and Christian returned which ended the conversation. Kayla declared she needed the bathroom too but stated she was old enough to go alone. Michael agreed then followed from a distance.

Once Kayla returned, the family left the cafe and headed out into the snow. There was barely enough to cover the ground but the kids loved it just the same. Alex stumbled twice but Michael caught him both times. On the third trip, Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and looked into his eyes.

“After all these years, you’re still falling for me” Michael whispered.

Alex didn’t have it in him to think of a snarky comeback so he simply kissed him. They parted when a perfectly timed snowball hit them and Michael turned to see Chris giggling.

“Have you been taking lessons from Uncle Kyle?” Michael asked him.

The two kids laughed and skipped on ahead. Alex suggested finding Santa so he wouldn’t keep slipping and sliding on the fallen snow. Michael agreed and they followed the signs to Santa’s village. 

The line was long and moved very slowly. Michael picked Christian up and placed him on his shoulders, spinning in quick circles and making them both dizzy. Alex rolled his eyes, Kayla laughed.

“Do you have your list for Santa?” Alex asked her. Kayla reached for his hand.

“I haven’t written one yet” she murmured.

“Oh? Why not?”

“He didn’t get it last year so there wasn’t any point”

“Well it’s okay, Santa’s here now and you can tell him your wish in person”

Kayla turned and looked back at the line. It hadn’t moved far. They shuffled along; Michael told a story of his first Christmas at the group home which Kayla realized was identical to her experience. She hoped when Chris got older he wouldn’t remember that awful Christmas. Sometimes she wondered if he even remembered their mother and father.

Christian shrieked with excitement when he caught his first glimpse of Santa but there was still a few people ahead of them. Michael decided to tell another story, of his first Christmas with Alex but quickly realized the tale was not appropriate for children and ended up making up a majority of it. Alex was both embarrassed and amused.

When it was finally their turn and the kids excitedly ran to Santa, Alex turned to Michael to whisper in his ear and it was his turn to blush. Chris was quick to climb into Santa’s lap and started talking without stopping to draw a breath. When he did pause, Santa noticed the well-used action figure clutched in his hand and asked if he wanted a new one. Christian appeared almost horrified at the prospect and exclaimed the one he had was special because it once belonged to his papi.

Santa looked to Kayla and asked her to join them. She nervously looked to Alex and Michael before she too scrambled into his lap. When Santa asked what she wanted for Christmas, Kayla leaned over and started to whisper in his ear.

Michael and Alex exchanged a look before turning back to Santa and their kids. Neither could read the expression on the man’s face as his eyes sought theirs. Santa whispered to Kayla and she whispered back before hugging him.

The photographer snapped several photos of the kids with Santa but when they made to move, Santa called out to Michael and Alex. He suggested a family photo which both Christian and Kayla were quick to agree on. They moved forward and took their places on either side of Santa. Michael placed his hand upon Kayla’s shoulder and they all smiled as the flash blinded them.

Alex lifted Chris from Santa’s lap and they moved on. He took the children outside while Michael waited to collect the photo. Once in the snow, the kids started chasing each other but Alex watched from the side, not game enough to step onto the slippery ground.

When Michael reappeared, he took hold of Alex’s hand and they watched the children play.

“Hey” Michael whispered as he kissed Alex’s cheek “check it out”

Alex turned to see what Michael was nodding at.

“Wanna take the kids on a sleigh ride?” He asked.

“Absolutely” Alex said “kids!”

Kayla and Christian came running over to them.

“Who wants to go on a sleigh ride?” Michael asked.

“I do! I do!” They shrieked excitedly.

They made their way over to the small line and waited their turn. When the carriage stopped before them the kids turned and looked at their parents. Each carriage only held two.

Michael reached for Christian’s hand and Alex smiled as they climbed into the first one. The carriage moved on and Alex climbed into the second one with Kayla. She burrowed under the blanket and nuzzled into Alex.

“Kayla, sweetie,” Alex began “what did you and Santa talk about?”

“Nothing” she was quick to respond.

“Kayla?”

“I just… I told him I stopped believing in him because he let me down” she looked down at her hands. “I asked for mommy and daddy to come back and they didn’t but I told him I was sorry because I love you and papi”

“Sweetie, it’s okay to still miss your parents”

“But I love you and papi… and I’m happy to not be in the home anymore. I don’t ever want to go back there”

Alex wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

“Nothing will ever take you away from us,” he assured her “you, Chris, Michael and me… we’re a family and that’s never going to change… but if you didn’t give Santa a list, how will he know what to bring you for Christmas?”

She looked up at him but didn’t reply.

He decided not to press her any further and softly began to sing to her. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice. Alex held her for the entire sleigh ride until they came to a halt. Kayla leapt from the sleigh but before Alex could climb down, Michael had hopped in beside him.

“What…?” Alex gasped. “Michael, the kids!”

“Are fine, look” Michael pointed.

Isobel was with a small group of kids, she smiled and waved before pointing to Kayla and Chris. Alex turned and looked at Michael.

“It’s five minutes” Michael said to him “and they love Auntie Iz”

Alex looped his arm through Michael’s and they settled together in the carriage. Seconds later they were kissing, Alex’s fingers were in Michael’s curls and Michael’s hand nudged under the blanket to grope Alex through his jeans.

“Michael” Alex hissed “don’t embarrass me”

“Your body wants me, I can’t help it”

They both giggled but Michael immediately ceased his treatment of Alex’s groin. They resumed their slow tender kisses as the carriage continued its ride around the path. Michael reached for Alex’s hand, fingers entwined.

“I love our family” Michael whispered.

“This Christmas is going to be perfect” Alex replied “for all of us”

“You’re an amazing papi”

“So are you”

The sleigh came to a halt and Michael sneaked one final kiss before the couple climbed down and went to find Isobel. Kayla asked if the sleigh ride had been romantic. Michael said yes while Alex blushed.

Michael recognized several of the children with Isobel and knew they were from one of her charity events. He disappeared and came back with popcorn for everyone. The kids laughed and threw the popcorn at each other.

Alex slipped on the ice again; Michael scooped him up into his arms while Alex protested. Isobel took photos of them on her phone as Michael carried Alex to safety. He was rewarded with a kiss for his efforts.

Kayla made her way over to Isobel.

“Did you see Santa, Kayla?” Isobel asked her.

“Yeah”

“You don’t sound very excited”

“He asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I… I couldn’t answer because I…” she looked over at Michael and Alex who were smiling at each other and sharing quick kisses “I already got what I wanted”

Isobel smiled down at the girl.

“When I was your age, I just wanted a pony” she told her. Kayla’s eyes lit up.

“Do you think papi would get  _ me  _ a pony?”

“Depends which papi you ask”

Kayla went running over to her brother. Isobel laughed then went to yell at  _ her brother  _ for ignoring his kids in favor of making out with his husband but she stopped and just observed the happy couple for a moment. 

Alex was the first to come to his senses and quickly told Michael to start rounding up the kids to head home. It was starting to snow slightly heavier now so Michael called Kayla and Chris to say goodbye to Isobel.

Alex leaned heavily on Michael as they headed for the exit, stopping briefly to visit the reindeers. He muttered in annoyance at himself for not being able to balance on the ice. Michael listened to him with a smile on his lips; he secretly loved having Alex clinging to him but once they reached the car, Michael offered to drive home and Alex didn’t protest.

Chris fell asleep on the way home, Kayla spent the trip staring at their photo with Santa.

*

That night when Alex went to tuck the kids into bed, he found Kayla sitting on her bed with a flashlight and he smiled at catching her reading. He took the book from her, kissed her goodnight then left the room. Alex took the book with him so she wouldn’t be tempted to stay awake and keep reading. 

He dropped onto the couch next to Michael and thumbed through the pages until he reached the back and discovered her hidden photograph. Alex nudged Michael and showed the picture to him.

“Sometimes I forget they had a good life before we came along” Michael confessed, “I mean, I don’t remember a time before the group home but  _ they  _ do”

“I think she misses her mom” Alex said “I missed mine when she left but at least I knew she was still out there”

“But she shouldn’t have to hide this from us”

“Maybe we should tell her that?”

“Or how about we show her?”

  
  


***

On Christmas Eve, they invited their extended family to join them. Max, Liz, Isobel, Kyle, Maria and Arturo were all there to see the kids open their first present. Both Kayla and Christian sat on the floor as Michael handed them a large box.

They ripped open the paper and tore into the packaging to reveal a large double frame.

On one side was the photo of the four of them with Santa and the opposite side had a restored and enlarged copy of the photograph Kayla kept of her and Chris with their birth parents.

Chris frowned and Kayla burst into tears but they were happy tears. When Michael placed the frame over the fireplace, Kayla spent the remainder of the night gazing up at it, her eyes darting between images with a smile on her face.

*

After Kyle and the others had left, Alex was wrapping the last of the kids presents while Michael tried on his santa costume. The red suit proved quite the distraction and Michael was quick to drag Alex up to bed for his own special treat from Santa.

Unfortunately their enthusiasm saw much damage done to the suit and Michael was unable to wear it the following morning.

The kids were up early and were excited at the prospect of opening more presents. Michael had promised not to go overboard but he did love spoiling them so. Buffy excitedly ran through the piles of discarded wrapping paper while Michael and Alex watched the kids delighted faces.

Michael handed Alex a small box which he opened to reveal a new collar for Buffy. They didn’t usually exchange gifts but Alex did have a small surprise in the form of a new belt buckle for Michael. They both smiled at the simplicity and thoughtfulness of their gifts before turning back to the kids.

Both were filled with such love for their new family. They all knew how lucky they were to have each other.

Alex headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and Christian followed after him. He helped the boy onto the counter and opened the refrigerator. After several moments of silent giggling, Alex had to ask.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing” Chris said with a tiny smirk.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing”

“I didn’t think Santa would come this year because he didn’t last year”

“We promised he would”

“I know but I…”

“Didn’t believe us?”

“But Kayla saw him last night” Christian declared.

“She did, did she?” Alex turned with a twinkle in his eye. He had to admire the imagination on these kids.

In the living room, Kayla and Michael were having an almost identical conversation in regards to Santa’s late night visit though Kayla’s eyes were drawn to the photos above the fireplace.

“Chris didn’t think Santa was coming” Kayla told Michael “so when I saw him last night, putting presents under the tree, I had to tell him it was okay… I woke him up and told him Santa found us this year”

“And you kids didn’t go looking for him?”

“I wanted to but I saw him going into your room with papi and didn’t want to ask what presents he was leaving in there”

It took every ounce of willpower not to laugh at his daughter’s innocence. When they left to join Alex and Chris for breakfast, Michael sat at the table and started humming ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus’. 

Alex blushed then leaned down to kiss Michael in a bid to silence him but they were both smiling because they were all happy to be spending their first Christmas together as a family.

  
  
  



End file.
